


Returning The Favor

by UrbanNerdGirl314



Series: Clary and Izzy's Happy Lesbian Life! [2]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clary is new at this lesbian thing, Clary takes control, Coolest word count ever btw, F/F, Girl On Girl, Lesbian Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, returning the favor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrbanNerdGirl314/pseuds/UrbanNerdGirl314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary hasn't been able to stop thinking about the night she and Izzy shared, so when the boys are away again, she gets even.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning The Favor

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two. I figured this was the logical way to continue the story. But I promise not every part will be porn.  
> (Although most probably will...)

It had been a week since the night Clary and Isabelle had spent together. Isabelle had continued on with life as normal, but Clary found it hard to think about little else, especially when she. She was incredibly distracted in the following week, her eyes always trained on Isabelle. She watched Isabelle’s mouth even more now when she spoke, watched her legs as she walked. She mind constantly drifted back to that night. She remember every detail so well, thinking on it too long got her wet. She was pretty sure Jace knew but they both pretended not to notice, things there were strained anyway. But exactly a week later, there was a demon terrorizing Mid-town that the boys agreed to handle, leaving Clary and Isabelle alone at the Institute once again.

They helped Alec and Jace get ready, Alec kissed his sister goodbye, giving her a dirty look as she got lipstick on his cheek and laughed. Jace gave Clary an awkward wave and little else, he definitely knew. As soon as the double doors closed behind them, Clary turned on Isabelle. “Are we just going to pretend it never happened?"

“If you’d like, I mean, you do have a boyfriend.” Isabelle swept her hair over her shoulder, looking rather bored by the conversation. She sat elegantly on one of the benches in the entry and patted the place next to her for Clary to sit.

But Clary did not sit, instead she rolled her eyes at Isabelle and continued pacing. “So do you.” She shot back.

Isabelle shook her head, “Not anymore. After a long discussion, I gave Simon my blessing on pursuing Raphael. I want him to be happy, and I think we both had our hearts set on other people.”

Clary halted in her pacing. “Really?” She asked.

“Yep, I’m completely free. Which puts the ball back in your court, or some other mundane expression I don’t quite understand.” Isabelle gave her that beaming smile that Clary really couldn’t resist. It reminded her on the one she had woken up to the morning after they had… Clary really needed to focus on this conversation, and not the images that floated through her head of Isabelle’s mouth against her skin.

Clary gave a huff and flopped on to the bench next to Izzy. “I have a feeling I will be too, before too long.”

“You know, in hindsight, he might not’ve noticed if you didn’t stare at my ass so much.” Isabelle leaned in and smiled. “Not that I minded, of course.”

“You’re probably right.” Clary cracked a tiny smile too, she reached out to twine her fingers with Isabelle’s. “What do we do now?”

“That’s up to you.” Isabelle brought their joined hands up and kissed the back of Clary’s hand, leaving the skin tinged red with her lipstick. Clary had the overwhelming urge to just reach out and kiss Isabelle again, and just forget that this had to be a conversation, but she couldn’t. Instead she slumped against the brunette, resting her head on her shoulder.

“What do you want to do?” Clary asked, turning her head to look at Isabelle. The other girl gave her a sad smile.

“Whatever makes you happy, Clary,” Isabelle said as she used her free hand to brush some for Clary’s fiery hair back behind her ear.

“Izzy, that not what I meant.” Clary sat up straighter and turned to face Isabelle. She looked seriously into the other girl’s face.

“I know. I would be thrilled if you picked me, but I just want you to be with someone that makes you happy, so I’ll understand if you don’t.” She smiled thoughtfully, staring directly into Clary’s green eyes. The pain in Isabelle’s face was well-masked, but Clary still saw it. It didn’t take her long to make her decision, she already knew her relationship with Jace was falling apart and Isabelle made her happy in a way no one else ever had.

Clary leaned slowly into Isabelle, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. She pulled back and met Isabelle’s eyes which looked slightly apprehensive. “It’s you. I choose you.” Isabelle beamed again, identical smiles now shining on both their faces.

“Thank you,” She whispered, as she leaned back into kiss Clary with much more passion than the prior. Her lips spread her lipstick around Clary’s mouth, as she pushed the smaller girl back, so she was laying on the bench. For a moment, Clary lost herself in the action of kissing Isabelle again, something she had fondly remembered often in the last week, but then a thought pierced through the bliss.

Clary let out a laugh as she pushed back against Isabelle’s shoulders. “Not so fast, stud.” She pushed Izzy off her. Isabelle rolled her eyes and pouted as she moved to kneel by the bench. “I think I owe you something. And I’m not the one getting naked this time.” Clary continued, she sat back up, placing one leg on either side of Isabelle, whose hands came to rest on the knees to either side of her. She ran her fingernails across the fabric of Clary’s jeans, as she stared into Clary’s face with eager anticipation. Clary was not going to be distracted by Isabelle’s methods this time. Almost as payback for a moment she remembered well, she paused, looking Isabelle up and down- she was wearing that tight grey dress with the zipper down the front again, the zipper pulled down to a less than modest location- before burying her hands in Isabelle’s hair and pulling her closer. Clary took control of this kiss, and it was Isabelle who let at the whine when it ended. “But not here.”

“I don’t think I like this new arrangement,” Isabelle said, but the smile tugging her lips told otherwise. Clary had to resist the urge to kiss her again, as she stood and pulled Isabelle with her. “Your room or mine?” Isabelle asked, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

Clary pretended to ponder the choice as she linked hands with Isabelle. A smile splitting her mouth as she led a very eager Isabelle upstairs. Or tried to.

On the elevator, Isabelle decided Clary looked too pretty not to kiss, pressing her up against the back wall, sliding a leg in between Clary’s and pressing upwards. Clary couldn’t deny the electricity that shot through her at the intense pressure. But Clary had other ideas and decided they were playing by her rules this time, she let her hands slide down Isabelle’s body to grip her hips roughly. She pulled Isabelle’s bottom lip into her mouth and bit down. This earned her a gasp from the brunette, and a momentary distraction that allowed her to push Isabelle out of the elevator, using her grip on Isabelle’s hips to steer her backwards, to Clary’s room. Clary merely smiled at her newfound control over the brunette.

“That’s not fair, Clary.” She sighed breathlessly, as Clary pushed Isabelle up against her door and bit into the side of her neck. Her muscles tensed at the flash of pain, but she let out a contented hum as Clary’s tongue soothed the reddened area. Her short dress rode up as Clary pushed her knee between Isabelle’s legs, causing Isabelle to give an involuntary jerk of her hips. There was nothing between Isabelle and the contact except her lace underpants, which she could feel were uncomfortably wet. She was not usually the one on this end of things. Her head felt light, as she gazed at Clary, who seemed to enjoy her reaction, and repeated the procedure. Isabelle groaned at the lack of control she had over her body. “That’s really not fair!” She gasped.

“But Izzy, I have to return the favour.” Clary teased back, her tone echoing that of Isabelle’s their first night.

“Fuck,” She murmured. Isabelle’s eyes widened, her pupils blown, as she realized how tonight was going to go.

Clary turned the door knob, and they stumbled back into her room. She pushed them back towards the bed, keeping her body tight against Isabelle’s until she felt Izzy’s knees catch on the bed. She took a step back at the last moment, to watch Isabelle fall back on the bed. Clary looked at her for a moment, loving the way Isabelle still looked perfect with her hair spread messily around her and her make-up smudged. She crawled on to the bed, easing herself down to sit on Isabelle’s thighs. She leaned down to capture the brunette’s mouth again in another searing kiss, one hand cupping her face, as the other reached to pull the zipper on the front of Isabelle’s dress.

Clary drew the zipper down the dress, her fingers skimmed down the tanned skin of the other girl, leaving goose bumps in their wake. Then she trailed her fingernails back up scratching along Isabelle’s stomach. Isabelle moaned into her mouth. The brunette’s hips rocked beneath Clary’s, looking for some friction, but Clary hovered over the woman, crouched on her knees. She didn’t break the kiss until the zipper came apart at the bottom. Then she flipped the dress open, leaving Isabelle lying there in only her underclothes, Clary’s smile growing exponentially.

Isabelle was breathing heavily, her breast heaving from the kiss, she was smiling too. She pushed herself up under Clary, letting the dress fall from her shoulders. “See something you like, Clary?” She teased. She sat up to wrap her arms around Clary, pulling the smaller girl down on top of her. Despite Clary’s protest, they fell back together, giggling as their foreheads knocked together. Isabelle pressed their mouths together once more, feeling one of Clary’s legs come to rest between hers. Clary push upwards hard, pulling a strangled cry from Isabelle at the contact. Izzy whimpered in a way that Clary found totally unlike her, yet totally intoxicating. She liked being in control, and cause Izzy to fall apart.

For a moment, she left Isabelle grind against her leg, a wet spot forming on her jeans, before she abruptly pulled away. “Fuck, Clary!” Isabelle let out another cry. Taking another moment to look Isabelle over, Clary looked her in the eye, her pupils were so dilated that most of her chocolate brown irises her obscured. “I…” Isabelle started, but Clary cut her off with another kiss, simultaneously sliding a hand down the other woman’s body to rest against the outside of her underwear, the heel of her hand pressing hard on the sensitive nerve endings there. Isabelle arched roughly beneath her, her eyes scrunching shut. “More.” She hissed against Clary’s mouth. Her hands tightened on Clary’s sides, her nails pushing tiny crescents into her skin.

Clary had thought she was vocal, but all the noises she made were nothing compared to the moans and demands coming from the woman beneath her. Keeping her palm tight against her, Clary pushed herself up enough to look over Isabelle once more. Isabelle was a perfect mess, her face contorted in pleasure, fingers digging into Clary’s skin. The sight was beautiful. Clary almost didn’t want to do anything to change it, but she found it hard to resist leaning down and kissing Isabelle’s swollen mouth again. The brunette’s eyes opened after the kiss. “I’m not trying to be presumptuous,” She managed between pants. “But I think I had done more by this point.” Clary rolled her eyes, pushing her tongue into Isabelle’s mouth just to shut her up, but she was right.

Clary thought about their night again, and remembered one of her favourite parts. Her arms snaked around the other woman’s back to unclasp her bra. It was easy enough, and soon enough, it lay discarded on the floor. Clary stooped to kiss Isabelle’s chest, while returning the tight pressure against Isabelle, who let out a genuine scream as Clary’s teeth captured her nipple. “Much better,” She murmured, her head digging back into the mattress. Experimentally, Clary bit down a little harder and was rewarded with another moan, and Isabelle’s nails pricking into her scalps. So far, Isabelle responded well to pain, and even with little prior experience, Clary could work with that.

Isabelle’s hands knotted themselves in fiery lock, as Clary bit and kissed across Isabelle’s torso, making her way further down. Clary kissed down Isabelle’s stomach, before getting an idea. She sat up off Isabelle, and slid her hand under the lace to drag her thumb nail against Isabelle’s clit, eliciting another scream. “You know I won’t make you beg, Isabelle,” She said, softly, her other hand coming to knead Isabelle’s breast, pinching the nipple rhythmically between her thumb and forefinger.

“Well, I can tell you it’s gonna take a little more,”- Clary cut her off by drawing the erect nerve between two fingers and pinching gently. Isabelle’s face screwed up again, and she bit hard on her already bruised bottom lip, her hands fisting into the blankets.

“But I know you’ve done this sort of thing before.” Clary continued, leaning down to kiss Isabelle’s throat. “And you know I haven’t so, how about you give me some tips, on how I can make this night one to remember?” She punctuated the actual question with kisses along her collar bones.

“Hell yes.” Isabelle managed, bobbing her head furiously.

“And no snark,” Clary added, pulling her hand away momentarily. Isabelle let out another whine as she opened one eye to peer at Clary.

“Okay,” She said, around heavy breathing. She had already resigned that if she wanted to enjoy this evening, she’d play by Clary’s rules.

“Good,” Clary finished by leaning back down to give Isabelle a long kiss. Isabelle was gasping for breath when Clary pulled back, she sat for a minute, letting the woman catch her breath. Isabelle panted, her head resting back against the bed, her eyes closed again.

“Okay, first there’s a certain garment that’s still in the way.” She breathed. “Unless you’d like to keep it there, of course, but this’ll be more fun without it.”

Clary smiled and duck down over Isabelle’s prone body and kissed her stomach again as she slid the wet panties down Izzy’s tan legs. “Better?” Clary asked wickedly.

“Well, you haven’t done much yet.” Clary went to push herself back up, giving Isabelle a disapproving look. “Wait,” Izzy cried. “No snark, right, sorry. Please don’t stop.” Isabelle could probably take care of herself, but she wanted Clary to do it, it wasn’t just meaningless sex anymore.

“Good girl,” Clary praised, and Isabelle had never really been one for praise- or following rules- but the kiss Clary gave her in response for obeying made her head spin. “Now what?”

“Do you remember that thing I did with my mouth?”

“Definitely.” Oh, did Clary remember that? There was no way she’d forget. She moved her way down Isabelle’s body, pushing the brunette’s knees apart, to sit between them. Taking in the sight, she noted how wet Isabelle already was. For her. Isabelle’s labia looked slick with moisture, and her clit was erected from its hood.

“There’s that. Or you could use your hands. Or both. Up to you.” Isabelle ended in a gasp. Clary had, without warning pushed three fingers into Isabelle’s slick center, stretching her. Isabelle arched again. “Yep, just like that.” Isabelle managed. Almost out of curiosity, Clary pushed deeper into Isabelle, putting more weight into her thrust. She watched as Isabelle’s eyes squeezed shut again, and her mouth opened as if to say something that was cut off. Clary slowly retracted, and Isabelle let out another whine, one of her arms coming down to grab Clary’s wrist. “Again,” Isabelle whispered, her arm falling to the side as Clary thrusted in again. Each thrust and retraction made Isabelle arch, all the muscles in her body trembling. Clary pushed the heel of her other hand against the erected bundle of nerves. Isabelle cried out again, biting roughly down on her own lip again, drawing blood this time. The sight startled Clary, and she stopped. Isabelle pleaded, trying to push herself back against Clary. “Why are you stopping?” She groaned, thinking more about finishing it herself.

“Don’t bite yourself,” Clary said. She propped Izzy up on the pillows. “Bite me.” She positioned herself back between Isabelle’s legs. Clary kissed Isabelle’s neck, letting her hand drift back between Isabelle’s legs. She pushed her fingers back inside, and rested her thumb on Isabelle’s clit. She kept her other hand in Isabelle’s head, pushing the brunette’s teeth into her own shoulder. Isabelle tried to keep her jaw slack, not wanting to hurt Clary, but a particularly deep thrust pushed into her muscles, and she tensed, biting into Clary. She continued curling her fingers inside Isabelle, spreading them to stretch the tight muscle further, finding a rough spot to press against that made Isabelle come completely undone. Clary ran her thumb in tight circles around her clit, hearing Isabelle whimper in her ear.

With all the build-up, it didn’t take Isabelle long to reach climax. Her Fingers scratched Clary’s back, as the other woman pumped her fingers inside her. For as vocal as she had been, Isabelle’s first orgasm was relatively quiet as all her muscle clenched around the red head’s fingers. She didn’t scream, and for the first time that night, she had no comment to make. Clary took that as a signal to continue.

Clary kept her fingers moving as the woman shuddered, and was quickly brought over the edge again.  “Kiss me,” Isabelle breathed in Clary’s ear, she wrapped fingers into Clary’s hair, pulling her closer. Clary pressed her lips to Isabelle’s, think about how she had been done after one, but Isabelle wanted more. Her mouth tasted a little like blood, and it gave Clary another idea.

“I want to try something.” Clary whispered, leaving a train of kisses down Isabelle’s sweat slicked abdomen, over the tightened muscle of her stomach, until she could taste Isabelle. Still moving her fingers inside her, Clary flicked her tongue out against Isabelle’s clit, testing.

“Fuck!” Isabelle moaned, and that gave Clary the que to continue. She flattened her tongue against Isabelle. Slowly, pulling her fingers out, Clary ran her tongue through Isabelle’s folds, sliding it into Isabelle, who gave another gasp. It was harder to push Izzy over the edge with her tongue, but she now had the desire to taste Isabelle when she came. She replace her fingers, pumping harder as she ran the point of her tongue back up and flattened it against Isabelle’s clit, trying to taste as much of her as she could.

As Isabelle closed in on her third orgasm, Clary brought her tongue back down and pushed against Isabelle, catching the cum with her tongue. Isabelle slumped back after that one, grabbing Clary’s hair again to draw her up. She kissed her, smiling at the taste of herself of Clary’s lips. Clary propped herself up next to Isabelle as she recovered. Clary stopped the motion of her hand, but left it between Isabelle’s legs, gently caressing the assaulted area.

“I think I’ll definitely remember that one.” Isabelle joked, wrapping her arms around Clary, who moved her head to crook of the other woman’s neck.

“Me, too.” Clary stroked her thumb over the groomed patch of hair between Isabelle’s hips. She ran her hand up Isabelle’s body to touch the bruises blossoming on her skin. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Izzy said, her thumb brushing across the teeth marks on Clary’s shoulder. “I’d say we’re even now, though.”

“But that’s no excuse to stop,” Clary grinned, pressing a sweet kiss to Isabelle’s lips again. Isabelle rolled into Clary, kissing back.

“It is for now.” Isabelle whispered back, before sighing deeply and closing her eyes. “We’ll resume this after my nap.”

“Alright.” Clary whispered back. They remained quiet for a moment, just resting against each other. “I’m glad I picked you, Izzy.” Clary said into the quiet, thinking Isabelle had fallen asleep.

“Me, too.” She murmured back.


End file.
